Miricales
by Kaledena
Summary: Okiedokie.... I'm not exactly sure were I'm going with this one.... I don't own any of it by the way. Basically, a new girl is there and she'lll eventually meet Edward, not much in the first chapter, read and review please!


Yesh, I'm back, and I'm actually doing a story! Without you people involved! (Wow.... I would never realize how scary a thing that could be) Unfortunately I don't own anything... not yet at least...  
  
Chapter 1: Dismay and Odd Meetings  
  
The alarm clock rung suddenly, causing Tiffany to groan and roll over, not wanting to get up and get ready. As her eyes cleared she looked at her rooms' familiar surroundings. Though they shouldn't have been familiar, because she had only seen the room five days ago. She was an orphan. Her mother had died giving her birth, and her father was denied relationship of any kind with her. He was drunk most of the time, and those consent beatings didn't help his cause. She supposed it was because he missed her mother, and she was the only thing that was as close to her. But the amount of alcohol he consumed daily wouldn't let him think properly.  
The pastel colors of her room caused Tiffany to close her eyes.  
"Stupid town..." She whispered to herself, hating this new place she was in. Not only did she have on friends, though that wasn't new, this town was filled with hate, mockery, and gossip. The pastel and bright colors were not a bonus either; they made everything seem too unreal. She didn't remember the name of the town, nor did she really care that much.  
She glanced over at the clock, ringing in her ear. In red digital numbers it read, '7:00' with the a.m. button colored in. She didn't want to go to school; it was just like everything else in the town, stupid and bright.  
It wasn't that Tiffany was a completely black person, she just preferred darker colors, and she wasn't the 'happy-go-lucky' type of personality. Her hair was dark brown and straight, not having that much wave at all. Her eyes were green with a gold color swirling in the center, the only thing about her that was bright, making them stand out from the rest of her face. She usually wore blue or black, not particularly caring about the looks she got from everyone else.  
Getting up, Tiffany got into the shower, not wasting any more time lying around in bed. She decided to wear jeans and a black shirt. After getting ready, Tiffany walked downstairs and glared at her new foster mother. Her name? Suzie. She was older, but the friendliest person you could meet. Tiffany didn't enjoy being mean to her, but it was too early in the morning to be anything else.  
"Hello dearie." She said happily setting down breakfast.  
"How can you be so cheery in the morning?" Tiffany asked grabbing a piece of pancake and walking towards the door.  
"Tiffany?" Suzie said, looking at her warmly. Tiffany stopped and turned. "Yeah?" She asked picking apart a piece and stuffing it into her mouth.  
"I really think you should breakfast with me this morning, I can give you a ride in..." Suzie started.  
"I can drive myself in, but I will eat with you." Tiffany said, as nice as she could be at that moment in time. Suzie smiled. Tiffany smiled a bit back, the last bit of sleep coming off.  
Tiffany sat down and grabbed a plate, putting a half-eaten pancake on it.  
"So- What's up?" Tiffany asked trying to muster up a conversation.  
She smiled and sat down, "I sleep well, did you?" She asked.  
"Not really." Tiffany said laughing a bit. "I just couldn't think of going to sleep..."  
"It will take some time dear," Suzie said sweetly, "And aren't you looking forward to your second day of school?"  
"No." Tiffany said eating more of the pancake.  
"But you're beautiful, smart, and witty as a cannon. Don't people just love you?" She asked looking up from her own breakfast. "I wish I were like you, or could have a daughter like you.... But I guess you are my daughter now."  
Suzie had always wanted kids, and a husband. But it wasn't possible. She loved Tiffany like one, and she was fond of Suzie, she just didn't like her life period.  
"Sure," Tiffany said getting up and grabbing her backpack, "Well... I think I'll walk to school, I should have enough time...."  
"Ok dear, just don't go to that mansion, It's haunted you know."  
"Sure." Tiffany said walking out the door. As the door closed, Tiffany wondered, what was in that old mansion? Why was everyone telling her to stay away from it? She shrugged it off and began her walk to school....  
  
So- What di dyou think of my first chapter? Yesh yesh, I know, it wasn't very interesting, but it will get better, I promise you. Anyway! REVIEW AND I SHALL TYPE FASTER!!!!!!! 


End file.
